


[Podfic] We Freer Few

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofWe Freer Fewby cosmic_llinAuthor's summary:Sometimes Kira Nerys wondered if it might not have been better to stay at the camp.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] We Freer Few

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Freer Few](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81344) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/go10kxg9bnhkx43/We%20Freer%20Few.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:59 | 1.63 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you cosmic_llin for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Read Quietly." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
